Unique magical items on this world
the unusual things and ways magic has developed have created several unique types of magical items. Armor of Seduction- These items were first created by the ARch MAge Celeste Galhal. she and her two sisters one a rogue one a warrior all were legendary beuties but at that time .. even though women could indeed use magic in many kingdoms .. women were second class citizens.. the three sisters used the armor to .. marry three different kings in neighboring kingdoms.. and then to have the laws and traditions changed.. shamelessly using their beauty and the charming abilities the armor gave them. They were successful but s always when someone is successful in a revolutionary idea they made many enemies.. Eventually they managed to merge the three kingdoms and it is not the present day kingdom of Trafalgar one of the Empires greatest allies. But eventhat wasn't able to save all the sisters.. drianna the rogue was struck down by a cadre of eunich assassians. Bridgitte her sister was ambushed by women as she rushed to her sisters aid she managed to survied the attack but was horribly wounded and the three quees abdicated their thrones and Celeste's Son became high king of Trafalgar with his cousins king and queen of the subbordinate realms. The two surviving sisters took their lost one and vanished into the wilderness.. there is a rumor that all were cursed and that adrianna came back as a succubus but there has been no proof of that. The Armor was so useful though that women throughout history have copied it.. so have men.. Celeste made sure several copies of the way they were made got distributed.. even in this she was far reaching even when made by men it gave the women a certain amount of power and resisted .. unless they were formal slaves (( se Th'skara ) the domination of them women by the men. There are huge variations in the powers and quality of the copies having to do with the materials used. the skill and power of the mage and craftsmen involved in making the armor and the add on spells they have the power and knowledge to add to them. basic parameters which all of them have.. they are SKIMPY they have been called the lingere armor and there is a reasont hey are called the armor of seduction.. but the main breakthrough that Celeste made was to take the bits of armor that are actually there and extends it in a magical field over their whole body with equal protection. they all have at least one small bag of holding in them some have more.. they all add to both the charisma and physical attractiveness of the woman wearing them they all have a charming abiliity from weaker to stronger.. according to the maker materials etc etc.. they all have the ability to store at a minimum of three outfits beside the armor look all of those .. outfits will be . rather sexy . and the onwer can never ever wear anything else.. the out fits can usually be changed by buying the dress and "feeding it to the armor" it will repleace the selected dress already stored which will be sestroyed.. according to the other factors mentioned materials skill of the craftsman and the mage involved they can have more and more powerful abilites .. they are fairly common since there were hundred perhaps thousands of them made by different mages many of them also coppied with their own vairations .. but all have these basic things in common and they are also almost always made by th;skaran mages and th'skaan female mages often make their own.. they are one reason they armor has spread so widely. Whips Quite a few mages have realized that whips are useful in many ways.. from being a grappling hook to wrapping up an opponent and then delivering a magical jolt directly many mages have created magical whips